1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a liquid container that supplies a liquid to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus, such as an ink-jet recording apparatus, an ink-jet textile printing apparatus, or a microdispenser, is supplied with a liquid, such as ink, from a liquid container, and ejects the liquid. The liquid container (also called the “liquid containing case”) includes a liquid containing chamber in which a liquid is contained and a liquid detecting device which is used to detect a residual amount of ink remaining in the liquid container. The liquid containing chamber includes an exhaust port. The liquid detecting device includes a liquid inlet connected to the exhaust port, a liquid detection chamber through which a liquid passes, and a liquid outlet that allows a liquid to flow toward the liquid ejecting apparatus. A liquid container having such a structure is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2007-210330.
In the liquid container, which is a related art, a liquid containing chamber and a liquid detecting device are structurally-different components, respectively, that are detachable from each other, and an exhaust port of the liquid containing chamber and a liquid inlet of the liquid detecting device are fitted and connected to each other. Therefore, there has been a disadvantageous case in which air (air bubbles) enters in the liquid container from the outside through a liquid outlet of the liquid detecting device and a connection part between the exhaust port of the liquid containing chamber and the liquid inlet of the liquid detecting device, and the air (air bubbles) mixes with the liquid of the liquid container, or in which the liquid evaporates from the connection part. In particular, if air bubbles enter in the liquid container and mix with the liquid contained in the liquid container, there is a possibility that, disadvantageously, false detection of the liquid detecting device will occur, or the liquid will deteriorate.